


Where Is My Mind?

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Tumblr Prompts Drabbles [7]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Captain Flint Has a Thing for Silver's Hair, Internal Monologue, M/M, POV First Person, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint is distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Is My Mind?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> So, this fic is an answer to [this Ask Prompt "send me a number and a character/pairing for a drabble!"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144317202486/send-me-a-number-and-a-characterpairing-for-a) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "25/ SilverFlint (Black Sails)" : 25 was "Where is my mind"
> 
> I don't own Black Sails, obviously ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

I burned Charles Town. I lost the gold. Miranda… dead. I need to focus. I need to focus on my revenge. Yet, every time I let my eyes rest on _him_ , my mind wanders far away from the matters at hand. Where is it, now? Somewhere in his hair, where my hands suddenly long to be? Somewhere near his missing leg, wanting to provide comfort – as if I could! Why? Why are you there, my mind? Distractions are the last fucking things I need now. There is a war, brewing over the horizon. There is a war in my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Drop a kudo/comment if you like Silver's hair too! :D


End file.
